The Witch Hunting Society
by BellaTheZombieLover
Summary: My Mother was taken away by them. The only person I loved, more than air, was taken by them. I will do anything for my Mother's return. I am stronger than ever, Mel says I'm just scratching the surface. Game on, Witches... (Ella will be played by, Lily Collins. Also this is told in modern day, not Hansel and Gretel time...)
1. Chapter 1

Ma always told me these stories about witches. That there is no such thing as a good witch, only dark ones. Except the night she left, she told me a different story. One about a girl named Melanie who was a witch with a good soul. A soul as pure as a flowing stream. Melanie may seemed like a normal girl when you see her but the truth is, she is a witch who hunts witches. And then, before she walked out that door, I remember what Ma spoke to me exactly, "Don't trust anyone you don't know. Trust is given to those who earn it... I love you, Ella." And in precisely 5 seconds, she was gone. Ma was gone. It was hard for me to take that in at only age 8, but to this very day, I never forgotten that day.

"I love you, Ella." Echoed through my mind. Like a scratched record just replaying, and replaying, and replaying. When I woke up that day, I decided to temporarily forget my memory of my mother for the sake of my attitude for my first day. I just sighed at the thought of that. My great uncle Dave thinks that I think too much. I just tell him that it's better than to think little, ya know?

After I did my morning routine, I hopped downstairs, skipping two steps as I did so, And greeted my uncle with a peck on the cheek. "Mornin' Uncle Grumpy, whatcha' making?" I cheerfully said as I opened the fridge, force of habit. "Eggs, bacon, some toast. Nothin' special." I smiled. My uncle is a very simple man indeed, and he is very protective of me. My last boyfriend kissed me in front of him, never saw him again. My uncle likes to call him, 'Mistake Jake'. I forgive him now but he can get out of control if he wants to. "You almost ready for your first day sweetie?" I sat down and took a huge bite of a piece of toast. "Yeah, I think so. Mind if I take Jackie today?" I asked while hitting him with a puppy dog face. Usually works. He sighed, "Alright but don't forget to-" I ran up and kissed his cheek and hugged him, cutting him off. "Wear a helmet, I know. Thanks Uncle Dave!" He gave me an accepting look which really warmed me up.

Okay, making a big arrival at my new school really was a terrible idea. I wanted to fly BELOW the radar but, I rode a Harley Davidson to school. I took off my helmet, put on some Ray Bans, and totally rocked the helmet hair. I swung my leg over Jackie, and right when I put my helmet on my handle bar some guy walked up and stared at my bike.

"Can I help you?" I said in a firm voice. He looked like a punk-kid. By punk I mean always getting into trouble and getting piercings. He began to touch Jackie. I slapped his hand. "Ow." He yelled. "No touch policy." He smiled. "Nice bike babe." He began to walk around the bike, examining it. "Don't call me that EVER again and don't look at my bike." He put his hands up like he was being arrested and grinned at me. I walked away very quickly.

I skimmed my schedule and surprisingly, memorized it, word for word. This is very weird. I threw my paper in the recycling bin. "First period, Writing. Second period, Music. Third period, Advanced Math. Fourth, Lunch.-" And so on. This is physically impossible. But I just remembered it. My thoughts are going crazy. Something stop this please... stop this. Then, the bell rang. I realized, it was time for Writing class with Ms. Moore.

"Hello class, welcome to Writing, and literature. I will be your teacher this year. Please grab a seat everyone." I could tell that this women was in her late twenties. She seemed like she would be a great writer. Her aura is going crazy. _Aura_? What am I thinking? "Excuse me, Eleanor is it?" I looked up, still a little lost in my thoughts. "Ella, actually." She slipped me a note. "I think you dropped this." And then she winked at me. I was very curious and eager to open this note. As I opened it, Ms. Moore began to introduce herself to the class, probably as she does every year. I slowly opened the note, trying my very best not to look suspicious. The note read, '_I'm glad to have you in my class Eleanor. I have heard much about you. May we talk after class? It's about your Mother. -Mel Moore_'. My Mother? How would my Writing teacher know about my mother? Do I even have to think about this? I don't want to know. That horrible women left her family for some unknown reason! Almost like she never cared for us. The bell rang once again.

I remained in my seat, still thinking. "Ella. Come here please." I still sat at that desk. "Alright, I'll come to you then." She got up and walked towards me. Her footsteps sinking into my thoughts. "You are a thinker huh?" She said while smiling. I looked out the window. "Thinking helps me do just about everything. It makes me feel better, it helps me make decisions, and most of all, it makes me never forget... anything." Ms. Moore held out her hand, implying me to put my hand with hers. "Give me your hand Eleanor." I don't know if I trust her. What do I have to loose though right? Once my hand hit hers, I felt a force go from her body, to her hand, into my hand, which led to my head. Flashes of a different place ran through my head. Just quick and brief moments. But I could make them out. I don't know how but I could.

"Melanie, the time is near. She will be ready and you will know when. You will be her protector. Forever and always, from the day she's born, till the day she dies." I then came back from the flash, realizing her hand was still in mine. Her aura has changed color. A bright blue. "Your Mother was pregnant at the time, with you." Mel... Melanie. Melanie? "Are you-" She cut me off. "Yes, yes I am."

"Listen to me Eleanor, your mother is still alive. I need your help to find her." I am in denial, but at the same time I believed her. "Your mother was taken by dark witches. Very powerful witches who want to torture your mother for my doings. So, what's it going to be, Eleanor?" No more thinking Ella. Just doing. "I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

I pinned Mel to the floor of the gym. "Is that all you got, Mel?" She looked frustrated. I just smiled because, it was funny! She reversed my pin, sending me under her. "I'm only about 5 years older than you. I'm not too old to know how to beat you!" I then tumbled over, pinning her again. "Or, maybe it's not your age, maybe it's just your skills aren't as good as mine." She laughed and panted along with me. "Alright, alright I give." She tapped the mat with her hand. I smiled and got off, releasing her from my pin. I held my hand out to help her up. She then pulled me down and pinned me again. "Rule number one, don't trust anyone." I laughed a little, so did Mel.

"Good practice today, Eleanor. You did excellent." I looked at my watch and saw it was only 5 in the evening. "I'm going to go rinse off in the locker rooms Mel, see ya back here in 15?" She nodded and just laid on the bleachers of the gym, resting. Once I got out I noticed she brought dinner for us.

"Tacos huh?" I said drying my hair with a towel. Mel smiled and said, "Yep! Tacos are great fuel." I sat down and sat up straight. I grabbed a taco and some spicy sauce. "Why do you sit so straight, Ella?" Why do I sit up so straight? "I don't know actually. I think, it's more comfortable for me. Some people think slouching is comfortable. Slouching hurts my back so..." I just shrugged. I could suddenly hear Mel's thoughts. '_Not what I expected_'. She smiled and her aura turned a deep purple. I just decided to ignore it because it could have been anybody's thoughts within a mile's radius. Mel told me we could get into people's heads within a mile. If I practice enough, I could reach up to a 60 mile reach. Wouldn't that be something?

"Oh sweet lord. Too much spicy sauce..." I said. Mel giggled. "It'll do that to you." We got off the bleachers and walked out of the gym. She walked with me to Jackie, my motorcycle. "I'll see you at school tomorrow Mel." "Make sure to call me Ms. Moore in class, Eleanor!" She waved as I rode away from the school gym's parking lot.

It was about 6:30, just breaking evening and heading into night. I had to stop at the gas station because I was really running low. My hair was dry by then so I don't look so, 'unacceptable'. I walked into the gas station wearing my leather jacket with some skinny jeans from my locker along with some cowboy boots, trying to keep my inner country girl alive. The cashier happened to be that punk-kid I saw at school. I grabbed a bottle of water and a bag of pretzels. The pretzels for my uncle because I know he prefers salty over sweet.

"Hey, you're motorcycle girl!" He said while pointing at me. "Can you just check out my items?" He grinned and scanned them. "Your total is, two twenty seven." I gave him three dollars. "Your change is seventy-seven cents." I grabbed my items and walked out of the door. But before I walked out the door he yelled, "See you at school, Ella!" Oh God, he knows my name. Wonderful...

When I walked out, another man ran out of the gas station, pushing me down on the cement. He was running with a stolen bag of goods from the gas station. I didn't think about what I was going to do. It's not like I had any time anyways so, I reacted to my first instinct. Go after the man.

I began yelling and sprinting after the guy. "Hey! Stop!" He didn't listen to me. But it's not like I expected him to anyways. I sped up on him still behind by a few feet. He ran into an alley, probably thinking he would smack me around a little and get away with theft. He looked around, trying to find an escape route. I kept my eyes on him.

God, did it smell in that alley. Smelled like my uncle's feet after he got done mowing the lawn. He looked at me and flicked out a switch blade. Surprisingly, it didn't scare me. I kept a straight face, and kept my hands low. "Oh come on man. You're already two and a half feet taller than me, and now you pull out a blade? So not fair." He got closer to me with a creepy smile on his scarred face. "Little lady wants to get cut, huh?!" I laughed a little, and slowly put my hands up to my face in a fighting position. He yelled and charged at me. What a drama queen.

He attempted to cut my arm, I pushed his momentum towards him causing him to hit himself in his face, creating another smaller scar below one on his face. He yelled in pain. I then used one of my powers to call the cops here.

The man charged at me again, this time with his fists. I slid under his legs and kicked him to the floor. He seemed tired so I tied him up with some big bag I found in the alley. I put the bag of goods by his side while hearing sirens getting closer. I saluted the guy on the floor and left him with a, "See ya." I hopped over the large fence and landed in a dumpster. Just my luck.


End file.
